


Fire in my skin, drowning from within.

by Werepirechick



Series: Girls get it done, can't deny that. [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Corruption, Gen, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, how do i tag this exactly, i guess?, set mid episode for The Power Inside Her, she's cool, tbh i just really like dark!april alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: She’s singing, she’s burning, she’s soaring and flying and everything is finally so clear-“April!”She turns her head, and sees yet another hopeless fool come to try and stop her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!April deserved better.

 

 

She’s singing, she’s burning, she’s soaring and flying and everything is finally _so clear-_

“April!”

She turns her head, and sees yet another hopeless fool come to try and stop her.

 _“Foolish mortal,”_ She- Za’naron or April she can’t tell anymore- says, picking up the turtle and throwing him to the ground. _“Stay out of my way.”_

He gets up anyways, standing despite the blow. “April, it’s me, Donatello!”

Donnie? Who-

_-pleading red eyes, outstretched hands, nothing but care and concern flowing from his emotions-_

Her friend. Her _best friend_.

“…Donnie?” April whispers. Then-

She- April- flinches, and holds her head. She groans as another wave of power fluxes inside her, filling her veins and swelling like a great hot flood.

It burns like this. Burns and burns and burns if she doesn’t let it go.

_Give in little girl THERE IS NO POINT IN RESISTING_

“Listen to me, give me the crystal,” Donnie says, stepping closer. His hands are still outstretched, still asking her to take his help and care and love and accept it. “Just give me the crystal, and everything will be okay.”

_NO_

_“No!”_ She- April _and_ Za’naron- shrieks. The power fluctuating inside her, it settles into a steady pulse again as she sinks back into its warmth.

It’s her crystal, her crystal and no one else’s how _dare_ he try to take it from her-

She grabs him, wrapping invisible coils of power around him, and takes them into the air. The storm, as bright as fierce as her, rages around her. Streaks of burning light, like what burns in her, cracks across the sky as she hovers them there.

He’s not struggling, and she can feel that he knows- should he even attempt, it would be for nothing. There is no escaping her power.

“This isn’t you April!” He yells at her, voice almost lost in the storm. “That crystal is changing you, you need to break free!”

_LIES you are perfect WE ARE PERFECT_

April- herself alone for that split second- flinches on herself as the power shrieks and writhes at those words.

Her lungs, her limbs, her eyes and breath and thoughts- they burn and burn and burn.

She’s drowning, airways clogging with ozone and invisible heat. Lightning splits the sky again, and the raw energy of it is nothing compared to what claws at her throat.

“I-It’s too much power, I can’t control it anymore!” She- April- manages to gasp out; hot and traitorous words making the power fluctuate again.

_It is not yours to control IT IS MINE AND OURS DO NOT RESIST foolish little girl there is no point in hiding from it YOU WANT THIS YOU WANTED THIS_

“You can do it, I know you can!” Donnie- her best friend closest companion- screams over the storm, his voice cracking to make the distance.

His eyes- care concern determination _faith in her._

_Insiginificant fool-_

April winces, the power flowing into her choking her throat from inside.

_-DISPOSE OF HIM_

Everything burns, like hot and terrible magma sliding through her body and scorching everything that she- April- has ever been and-

Making it stronger. Brighter. _Powerful._

_KILL HIM kill him or do you wish to return RETURN TO BEING WEAK AND POWERLESS TOO SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT TO DO ANYTHING PROTECT ANYONE_

“I-I’m not strong enough!” She- April- gasps. It burns it burns it burns it _burns-_

It would stop burning if she stopped resisting. It would stop hurting if she stopped restraining herself.

She would rise and bloom and be what she was always meant to be, if only she let go.

It burns it burns it burns it _burns-_

She looks down at Donnie, red eyes still hopeful and pleading and _caring-_

_KILL HIM AND RISE be the star you were meant to be ascend as you were meant to RISE AND DESTROY THE UNWORTHY DISPOSE OF THE INSIGNIFICANT CREATURE HE MEANS **NOTHING**_

_“Donnie,”_ She- April- whispers, voice carrying through the storm despite it. _“I’m sorry.”_

**_KILL HIM_ **

“April… _please_ ,” He asks- _pleads_ to her.

 _-care concern fear acceptance_ love-

_IT MEANS NOTHING HE IS NOTHING you are more than he more than any mortal who ever crawled upon this ground YOU ARE A STAR REBORN DISPOSE OF HIM KILL HIM **KILL HIM**_

She- April- loses herself.

She- Za’naron and April- burns brighter, power flowing outwards without barrier.

She- Za’naronApril- cries out as she wraps him in her powers.

She-

“ _April, please!”_

Za’naron kills him.

April screams.

Za’naron screams.

She screams, lightning and raw power filling the raging sky around her.

They are no longer apart-

They are she.

She is a star.

She rises above the city, feeling like a great inferno.

Hundreds of lives and voices and thoughts surround her mind, and she knows.

She knows none of them matter.

She is a star.

Nothing can touch her anymore, she is above all.

She opens her mouth, and the floodgates inside her, and shatters the air with a scream.

She is power. She is perfect.

_no… Donnie… please…_

And no one can stop her now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing for the boys, (Donnie and Casey), post this event, and felt it was only right I do a thing for April during it. I mean, death and corruption aside, Dark!April was terrifying and pretty amazing over all.  
> Would've been nice if it'd been her own emotions and such going haywire, rather than a corpse crystal made from corpse pushing everything to happen.
> 
> C'est la vie, can't have everything I suppose.
> 
> I mostly wrote this because I think Dark!April was a really cool concept, and I listen to too much angsty music that inspired this drabble.


End file.
